1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for communicating with an electronic control unit of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous government agencies perform periodic testing for the emissions outputted by vehicles. These emission testing devices may be stand-alone devices that only perform emissions testing or may be general purpose computers that are loaded with the appropriate software and hardware to perform emissions testing. Testing for emissions is generally performed by connecting the emissions testing device to a port that is in communication with the electrical systems of the vehicle. This communication port is normally located between the dashboard and the brake pedal of the vehicle.
The port is most likely to be a Society of Automotive Engineers (“SAE”), J1962 Port better known as an On-Board Diagnostics II (“OBD-II”) port. This port allows communication between external devices and the electronic systems in communication with a bus of the vehicle. The bus may be connected to numerous electronic control units located within the vehicle as well as sensor systems that are also located within the vehicle.
The sensor systems routinely collect data relating to the operation of the vehicle, including safety and emissions related data. The emissions testing device connected to the port will communicate with the electronic control unit of the vehicle regarding emissions related information of the vehicle. The emissions testing device will analyze this data and make a determination if the vehicle has met the agency standard for emissions related operation.